Shadows
by PinkamenaTheBad
Summary: Something terrible has happened; something sinister. And Jet Pack Guy is the only penguin left standing. (This is a random horror one-shot I wrote to try to get out of writer's block...so it may not be that good.)


When Jet Pack Guy came to, his head was pounding like a hammer. After a few minutes, when the pain became less tense, he forced his eyes open. He was in a very dark room. The only light source was a lantern on the floor beside him. He grabbed the lantern and slowly got to his feet. His jet pack was nowhere to be found, so escaping wouldn't be an easy task. But Jet Pack Guy was not one to quit. The red penguin held the lantern in front of him and crept down the pitch black corridor. The only sound he could hear was that of his own footsteps. All was silent. For what seemed like hours, nothing happened. He just kept on walking. Suddenly, there was a noise. It sounded like a girl moaning. It was a cry of unintelligible words.

_Wait, I know that voice!_ Jet Pack Guy realized.

He rushed towards the source of the cry and halted. What he saw caused bile to rise in his throat. Dot was sitting against a wall, with chains around her body. The chains were so tightly bound to her that there were big, red rashes all over her purple body. There was a blindfold over her face, bloodied where her eyes would be. Her ankles were twisted in unnatural angles, and there was a look of pure anguish on what was visible of her face. Jet Pack Guy felt sick to his stomach. Who would do this to Dot, let alone anyone on Club Penguin?

"D-Dot?"

"J-Jet...?" Dot croaked in a raspy voice. She coughed, and blood came out of her mouth. "S-save...yourself..."

Jet Pack Guy didn't want to leave her like this, but he realized that there was nothing he could do. He tried not to cry, but he couldn't control himself. Dot apparently heard his silent sobbing, for she turned to face him, even though she could not see him.

"Come here...Jet..." she whispered.

Jet Pack Guy went up to her and kneeled down in front of Dot. Dot reached up with her flipper and caressed her friend's face gently.

"I love you..." she said quietly, planting a kiss on Jet's cheek.

Jet Pack Guy grabbed Dot's flipper. He hated crying, but he couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

"I-I love you too..." he said in between sobs.

Dot's pained frown turned into a small smile. "Now that I know that, I am at peace," she said, almost impossible to hear. "Now go, and stop the one behind this. Save the others if you can; I am beyond saving."

"But who-"

"Go."

Dot then lay her head down and became still. Jet's mouth quivered a bit, but he made no other movements. Whether he remained there for a few minutes or a few hours, he did not know. But as time passed, his friend's flipper became cold to his touch. As much as he wanted to deny it, she was gone. He reluctantly got up, took the lantern, and left his love. He ran away from there, never looking back, weeping as he fled.

He ran until he could run no more. He panted for breath, his back against a wall. After he caught his breath, he thought he could hear a faint sound. He could hear someone else breathing. The breaths were short and rushed, as if exhausted. But then, the breaths turned into a chuckle. A deep, menacing chuckle.

"Welcome, Jet Pack Guy..." a demonic male voice said. "I have waited for you."

All of the feathers on Jet's body stood on end. It wasn't the cold, psychotic sound of the voice that disturbed him, however. It was the familiarity of the voice that made him freeze in terror.

"G-Gary?!"

"Yes, it is I..." Gary replied. "Come out so I can see you... You don't need to hide... You'll enjoy what I have prepared for you!"

Jet couldn't move a muscle. He couldn't believe that this was Gary-the penguin that was his former mentor, Agent G. The younger agent wanted to run, but he felt stiff as cold sweat dripped down his face.

"Come out..." Gary said again. Jet heard footsteps coming near, and he realized that he had his eyes squeezed shut. He forced them open and looked. Big mistake. Gary was now a horribly twisted version of his former self. His glasses were cracked and bent, and his lab coat was torn and soaked with blood. An unnaturally big grin was plastered onto his face. In his flipper, he held a carving knife, which was already covered in blood from previous use. Gary's eye twitched as he laughed uncontrollably. Jet Pack Guy's senses flooded back to him, and he took off right then and there, his newfound nervous energy propelling him on.

He stumbled through a long, narrow corridor that did not seem to lead anywhere. As he began to grow tired once more, he slowed down and found that it was completely quiet. A little too quiet. He didn't stop for a second, nor could he, for the sights he saw next gave him shivers. The dimly lit, grey brick walls surrounding him were covered in blood. He had seen blood before, so that itself wasn't what made his own blood turn cold. What he saw was writing-words written with the blood of countless victims.

_YOU CAN'T RUN_

_JOIN US_

_YOU'RE NEXT_

Jet Pack Guy couldn't take it much longer. He kicked in the gears and fled down the hall, no longer caring where he was going, as long as it was away from this wretched place. Suddenly, he tripped and fell flat on his face, dropping the lantern next to him. As he recovered from his fall, he felt something behind him. Something evil. The feathers stood up on every inch of his body. He pushed himself to his feet and spun around, going into defense mode. But nothing appeared to be there.

"I know you're there!" he shouted angrily. "Quit hiding from me, you coward!"

"Ah, Jet Pack Guy..." a demonic voice said. It was a deep, booming voice, and it sounded like sandpaper scraping across a plank of wood. But this voice also carried a hint of familiarity in it. Jet Pack Guy couldn't quite place his flipper on it, but something told him he knew this creature.

"Wh-who are you?!" Jet Pack Guy asked, feeling the weight of exhaustion cloud his senses.

"Have you forgotten me?" the voice asked, as a pair of glowing yellow eyes appeared.

Jet used what strength he had left to ponder whose voice this was. Then he gasped.

"R-Rookie..." Jet rasped out as he crumpled onto the floor, his energy spent.

"That's it..." the now demonic voice of Rookie encouraged. "Rest, my friend. Forget the troubles around you; shut out the world from your vision. Just...sleep."

Jet gave into his exhaustion, and all consciousness faded.


End file.
